The Fallen Are Missed
by Erarya88
Summary: A story of the final battle. My first fanfic so be nice. Rated T for character death. Well enjoy!


**The Fallen Are Missed**

War. War is just one long bloody battle. Soldiers fall, comrades fall, friends fall, and lovers fall. The innocents that are left standing in the end, they mourn and they grieve. They grieve for the husband that will never again hold his wife, the father that will never again whisper its okay to their son or daughter, and the sons never to return to their parents. Casualties, Casualties are a result of war. No one likes to think about it, but it happens. The day of the final battle was drawing near. Galbatorix's forces stood at attention facing the Varden, who were nigh a mile away and closing. Eragon flew over the soldiers watching, waiting.

_Saphira?_

'_Yes Little One?'_

_We are not going to make it out._ It was a statement rather than a question.

'_I know Eragon. I know.'_

_I love you Saphira._

'_And I you.'_

Eragon looked into the distance where his enemies lay in wait. A large ruby dragon was flying over the opposing forces. Then from the horizon came the largest dragon he had ever seen. It was black pure black. The color of death. He looked down to the field. He saw Lady Nausada sitting on a white stallion at the front of the line. Arya, sweet sweet Arya, his love standing beside Nausada looking up at him, he smiled and he saw her first real smile form on her lips. He saw his cousin Roran giving orders to his battalion, saw Orik give a speech to his fellow dwarves rousing them to fight. A horn blared, once, twice.

"CHARGE!" yelled the leader of the Varden.

Again he watched as they all moved forward, clashing with their foes. They fought gallantly and much blood was shed. The first to fall was Roran. He slew on two hundred and seventy four, he was killed by a stray spear clean through the heart. And so Roran Stronghammer passed into the void. Eragon was too stunned to move he had known it was inevitable, but it still hurt. The ruby and black dragons had yet to move to confront him. The next to die was Orik. A spell caster had shot a bolt of lightning and it had reached its mark. And so Orik, King of the Dwarves, returned to the earth. The tears were streaming down his face.

_If only Nausada hadn't made me swear to not fight. I have to sit and watch my friends die._

'_Eragon. You know you have to stay here and wait for Murtaugh and Galbortorix.'_

_I know._

He watched as they all fell one by one. Nausada broken as she had fallen from her horse and was trampled. So Nausada, leader of the Varden was slayed. Arya, his only love fell, sticken through the breast by Zar'roc wielded by a laughing Murtaugh. With that Arya Drottingu, princess of the elves and ambassador to the Varden fell limp to the ground never having the chance to tell Eragon her true feelings. He saw red as he dove at him yelling "BRISINGR!" Murtaugh was consumed by flames and his charred, lifeless body fell to the ground as a dragon roared and then suddenly stopped. And so Mutaugh Morzonson and Thorn were freed.

_It is time._

'_Yes Little One it is.'_

Saphira roared as she slammed into Shrukian. Eragon fighting Galbotorix. The dragons ripped into each other with fang and claw. Eragon and Galbatorix jumped to a hill below continuing to trade blows with each other.

"You will pay!!" a furious Eragon yelled

"In your dreams boy!" the dark king roared.

"DEJA BRJARISKARS!" Galbatorix shouted pointing at the battling dragons above.

'_ERAGON!'_

_SAPHIRA NO!_

Both dragons plummeted toward the earth, dead before they even hit the ground. So with that Shrukian was freed from the dark lord. And Saphira Brightscales was torn from her partner and sent to the void.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! YOU MONSTER YOU KILLED YOUR OWN DRAGON!" Eragon cried tears streaming down his face.

"It was nesscarcary."

"You… you…. YOU BASTARD!" Eragon yelled as he ran forward, driving his sword through Galbatorix.

However, he had just enough time to lift the sword and shove it through Eragon's ribs. And so Galbatorix was slain by the last rider. And Eragon Shadeslayer joined his loved ones in the void. The war ended, the empire overthrown. Soon life returned to normal and a new golden age began. Soon the casualties were forgotten, just names lost in the sands of time. So the fallen were missed.


End file.
